Don't Leave Me Waiting
by monkkeyslut
Summary: he left and now he's back, and it's so hard to forgive-" for emily, merry christmas, ealey! One-shot, Jace/Clary


This, is for my amazing and talented, and wonderful friend Emily, who comes up with a lot of my ideas. Without her, I'd still probably be playing around, figuring out what to write for my About the Author's thing. I love you Ealey, merry christmas!

You'll probably understand the before and after thing once you've read the entire story! And this is ONLY a one-shot.

**

* * *

**

**before.**

Clary knocked at Jace's door softly. "Jace, I-I need to talk to you," she swallowed hard against the growing anxiety and pushed the door open. Inside it was dim but she could see Jace pulling clothes out of his drawers and shoving them in the suitcase.

He didn't turn around as she came in, but he knew she was there. She stood there for a second, her eyes surveying the room. It didn't look like he was leaving, his room was spotless as usual, but she knew he was.

"So… So just like that, huh." Clary said quietly, her eyes landing on his back. He tensed slightly then threw the shirt he was holding into the suitcase. "What would you like me to say?" he asked her, turning, "That I'm sorry? I am, believe me, but I'm not passing up my chance! I've asked you to come with me-_you_ refused."

His eyes narrowed and she shrank back. "I don't want to leave Jace, I've got a life here-"

Jace cut her off with a bitter laugh, "Oh and I don't?"

"No-I'm not saying that-"

He stepped forward, forgetting about packing and said, "Then what are you saying, huh? You don't want me to leave, but I see no other option. Isabelle and the other Shadowhunters work around New York now, and I've been offered a job in Idris-a _big_ job that pays _a lot._ I want you to come with me-"

Clary shook her head, "I'm not _leaving_ and I wish you would stay-"

"Well we all _wish_ don't we? But we're not _genies_ and we can't grant wishes." He said coolly. Clary stared at him. Neither spoke for a long time. Jace turned around to finish packing. "Well I've got a lot to do, so if you're just going to stand there make yourself look useful and hand me some of those shirts," he pointed to the dresser that had a drawer open, filled with t-shirts. "Either that, or get lost."

Her heart beat painfully against her chest and a lump formed in her throat. Her eyes prickled with tears but she blinked them back, "So that's how it's going to be? You'll be an asshole and then leave? Honestly Jace, I thought you'd gotten over your little temper tantrums but I guess _not."_

Jace laughed, loud and mean, "Oh baby, believe me, if I were having a temper tantrum, you'd know. So don't start lecturing me on how stupid and assholish I'm being, because I could care less. Right now I'd like to pack and then tomorrow I'm leaving."

Clary glared at him, "So what's going to happen with us? I'm not going to wait forever for you to come back Jace. If you leave now, I'm not going to come crawling back when you decide you've had enough-"

"Then _don't!_ Leave-I don't _care anymore!_ As far as I'm concerned, we broke up when you decided you didn't want to come with me."

His eyes were cold and unwelcoming, and Clary stood frozen. Her head spun, her breath came out in quick huffs and tears fell from her eyes. Jace didn't show any sign of remorse. His hands were tightened into fists at his side and his jaw was clenched.

Taking a deep breath Clary said, "And here I thought you'd changed. You're a good actor Jace Lightwood." Her voice cracked slightly, and she spun on her heel, forgetting all about her news.

"Do you want to wait a bit longer?"

Alec's question hung in the air. Jace ignored him and focussed on the blue swirls of the portal. Magnus sighed impatiently and said, "They want you to be there by noon. You'd best hurry up boys."

Jace noticed the annoyed look Alec shot Magnus. He glanced back towards the gate that separated the back of the Institute from the front doors, and he made his decision.

"She won't be coming. Let's go." He gripped his suitcases and ignored Isabelle's angry look and his mother's hand and jumped through the portal, not looking back.

Clary stared at the brick wall, her eyes tracing over the charred designs of Magnus' portal that was now sealed. Next to her, Isabelle painted a final coat of blood red nail polish to her right hand. "It's totally my colour, huh?"

She wiggled her fingers in front of Clary's face and nudged the girl with her shoulder. Clary gave Isabelle a small smile. She was grateful for Isabelle being there, trying to cheer her up, but all she wanted was to mope and sulk.

Setting the bottle of polish on the ground between them, Isabelle splayed her legs out in front of her. The backs of her black leggings would be stained with dirt and grime from the stone and weeds, but Isabelle didn't seem to mind.

"You never told him, huh?"

Clary sighed shakily and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. "How could I? You know how he would have taken it, like he has been taking _everything_ the last week- like an asshole. He shouldn't have to worry about it anyway, it's my fault."

Isabelle shoved her harshly, and Clary glared at the girl. She opened her mouth to tell her off, but Isabelle spoke first.

"Don't say that," she said angrily, "It's _both_ your faults! His for not wearing-"

"Don't say it." Clary muttered quietly, rubbing her eyes. "It's bad enough that you and Simon know. I still have to tell mom, and Luke, and oh God, your _parents_."

Isabelle said nothing.

Sniffling, Clary murmured, "I need to leave- to get out of here."

The other girl glanced at her friend, "Where would you go?"

"I'm not sure. But I need to get away, move away or something. Where is another Institute?"

Isabelle's eyebrows drew together and said quietly, "Somewhere in Ontario…"

Clary smiled slightly and said, "Perfect."

Jace stumbled slightly as he made his way through the portal. When his vision became clear, he smiled at the familiar sight.

The New York Institute was the same as always and so was his family. Mayrse, Isabelle and Robert stood before the portal, Magnus Bane at their side, smiling. Isabelle lunged forward first, her arms coming around both her brothers in a tight hug.

"I missed you two idiots," she murmured. The boys wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tightly. After a few more seconds, she released her grip and backed up so Robert and Mayrse could have their turns.

Finally, once everyone was hugged out, Mayrse ushered everyone into the Institute for dinner.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked casually, cutting a glance at Isabelle who stiffened slightly.

"She's not here."

Rolling his eyes, Jace said, "Obviously. I mean, is she coming for dinner or no?"

Isabelle glanced at him, her eyes dark, "She doesn't live in New York Jace. She moved."

He stopped abruptly, pulling Isabelle back by the arm and shoving her up against the wall, ignoring the stares of his family and Magnus. _"Where is she?"_

Anger flashed through Isabelle's eyes and maybe just a _hint_ of pity, but it was gone fast and she pushed him back. "She's _gone_ somewhere. I'm not sure. She just…" she shot a quick look at Magnus but her gaze fell back on Jace. "She just _left."_

"I think this is the place Magnus." Jace said into his phone, putting the car in park and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Magnus said something like "and you would know this because the vampire gave you a very vague description of the place and you managed to find a piece of clothing that might not even be hers?" but Jace had hung up before Magnus could say more.

He sat in the car for awhile, his eyes memorizing the small apartment complex. She would be on the third floor room _106_ Simon had said. Hopefully this wasn't some wild goose chase again. He'd had enough.

His hand reached for the car door, but paused. He couldn't just _show_ up there. What if she was with her new boyfriend? God only knew what she did now. She was still a Shadowhunter, working in Toronto with a few others. Nobody knew anymore then that apparently- at least that's what they'd told him. Jocelyn, Simon and Isabelle had lost a lot of respect for him once he'd left and though he acted as if he didn't care, it ate him up inside. He wondered every night since he'd left if she was okay. If she was happy, angry, still pining after him. Maybe she'd opened her art store finally after going to school for four years. Maybe she was married now; it _had_ been six years hadn't it?

His thoughts ran wild for about an hour; going over all the possibilities of Clary's new life and soon it was seven o'clock. He'd have to do it now or never, right?

The building looked dingy and crappy from the outside, but inside it was fairly clean, the walls bare and the floors and staircases clean of dust and grime. His feet brought him up the stairs faster then he'd wanted, but soon he was standing in front of a brown door, the numbers _106_ standing out in silver blocks.

He stood there, his hand poised just above the door and before he could wimp out, he knocked on the door sharply.

There's a muffled _"fuck" _and Jace raised his eyebrows, recognizing the voice and ignoring the pounding in his chest.

The door opened, revealing a very dishevelled Clary, her hair tied into a knot on her head, strands falling out around her face. There were bubbles on her cheek and her black t-shirt was stained down the front with water.

Obviously, she hadn't recognized him yet, or at least hadn't comprehended what she was seeing, because she stared at him for a second and he grinned his panty-dropping grin and finally, she recognized him.

Quickly, quicker then he'd ever thought she could, the door slammed shut in his face, causing him to flinch back.

It took him a few seconds to realise what had happened before he reached for the door knob, twisting it. Locked.

Groaning, he knocked on the door a few more times. In response, he got a loud yell and a bunch on new curses that even _he_ didn't know. "Clary, Clary please-just open the door!"

"Why!" She calls from the other side of the door, and then he hears whispering, which makes his heart sink because she's got someone _there._

"Because I…" he doesn't know why she _should_ answer the door but he tries anyway, "Because I need to speak to you Clary. Please."

There is no response from the other side of the door, and then a soft click tells him that the door is unlocked.

When he walks into the apartment, he sees Clary standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed. "What would you like?"

He steps forward, but she backs up, her back hitting the wall there. "Don't," she warns, her eyes flashing. "Just explain to me why you're here and then _leave."_

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, and he feels like a total douche. He barges into her home, demands to speak with her, and now he can't _say anything?_ But this is _Jace Lightwood_ and he just musters up whatever dignity he has left and mimics her pose.

"Why'd you leave? I know you probably missed me, but you ran away? Now _Clary,_ is that any way to deal with your problems?" He smirks at her, and notices the slight darkening in her pale cheeks. She glares at him with such intensity that goose bumps actually rise on his skin.

What is this fuckery?

She opens her mouth to speak, but a small voice comes from next to him, and she nearly pisses himself, because in no way did he ever expect _this._

The closet next to him opens up and a little head of dark blond curls pops out and she says, "Momma you're 'sposta _count!"_

Jace's mouth drops open and he looks at Clary, his eyes wide. Her eyes are on the small child and she says quietly, "Kenna, go to your room please."

Her eyes narrow and she crosses her arms. Jace notices how much she looks like Clary, the freckles along her arms and across her nose and her green eyes. "Momma, I wasn't bad."

Sighing, Clary scratches her head and says, slightly exasperated, "I know baby, but momma needs you to go to your room for a bit. You can come out later."

The little girl looks up at Jace and frowns. Her eyes search his face and she motions for him to squat down. He glances at Clary, who's looking between the two of them, her mouth drawn shut, and her eyebrows furrowed. Jace looks to her, his eyes questioning and she nods slightly. Jace squats down, his knees cracking quietly as he does so.

Kenna looks at him, her eyes light and she raises a hand, running it through his hair. A stray curl falls against his forehead and he notices how his hair matches hers. "Why you got my hair mister?" She asks, tugging at a piece and bringing a strand of hers up to compare them.

"Alright monster, let's go." Clary says; her hand placed on her hip. The little girl sighs, and smiles at Jace, he notices one tooth is missing, her front left one, and she skips over to her mother.

Jace stood up and looked at Clary, who motioned for him to follow along. Kenna had Clary's hands and danced around in front of her mother, pulling her along. After a few more dance steps, they stopped in front of a pale blue door. Clary let go of Kenna's hands and turned the knob, pushing the door open. Kenna skipped into her room and turned, grinning at her mom, and then slamming the door shut.

Clary and Jace stood there for a few seconds before Clary turned around. "Just uh… Just follow me."

Jace did so, glancing at the few pictures on the walls. There was one of Kenna, Jace assumed, as a baby, another with a group of Shadowhunters and Clary, and another or Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Mayrse, Robert, herself and Jace at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding.

He stared at the picture, Isabelle and Simon were standing together, arm in arm next to Magnus and Alec, who were holding hands. Jace and Clary were next to them, Jace's arms around her.

"That was a long time ago," she murmured next to him, her eyes on the picture. "Sure was," I replied, looking at her.

"Whose is she?"

Sitting down on the couch, Jace stared at Clary.

"She's not your's," Clary states, sinking down onto a chair. Jace exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Clary continues, "It was right after I moved here. I met this guy, and he was a Shadowhunter and he was… He was amazing but we were out hunting one night and he… He well, he didn't make it. I didn't know was pregnant then, but I found out soon after."

Jace stared at her for a long time; finally, he let out a breath. "You sure don't waste time, huh?" He sneered at her, leaning forward and folding his hands together. Her mouth fell open but she closed it quickly. "I didn't come barging into _your _life Jace, alright? You came here and you must have known to expect _something_ so don't play that game with me!" She yelled, her face turning red.

Shrugging, Jace flexed his hand. "So, how're things?"

"Don't tell me you came all this way to talk about my life Jace."

"And how would you know that sunshine?"

"Because I know _you."_

Nodding, Jace smiled, "You're right, I didn't. I wanted to know what made you leave. I thought you were stronger than that."

"I am strong," she whispered, her eyes hard, "I've raised that little girl by myself, for six years. I've kept us alive for this long, and I've done it without anyone's help."

Jace said nothing. Clary shook her head and opened her mouth to say something when the phone rang. Standing, Clary walked over towards it. As she answered the phone, leaving the room with a glance at Jace, Kenna stuck her head out of her door and saw her mom walk away.

Ninja rolling over to Jace, she eyed him carefully. Then, she pulled out a notepad and pencil with a Mickey Mouse head as the eraser.

"I'd like to ask ya some questuns, mister," she said quietly, casting a glance towards the kitchen where Clary had wondered off to. "Butcha can't tell my momma that I asked 'em, okay?"

Stifling a smile, Jace nodded, "Sure thing kiddo."

Scratching her head, Kenna stood and walked over to the seat Jace was in, clambering up and over him, then perching herself on the armrest.

"Why do ya have the same hair as me?" She asked her pencil ready. Jace thought the same thing when he'd first seen the mess of blonde hair, but said, "Probably because you're mom has the hots for blond men."

She nodded and scribbled down the words Jace wrote, spelling some wrong and making the b's d's.

"Next questun," she said, glancing at the kitchen, where her mother was whispering harshly into the phone. "How do you know momma?"

Instead of telling her that they dated forever ago, he said, "She's my friend."

Narrowing her eyes, Kenna bit the Mickey Mouse eraser. "Promise?"

Jace nodded and Kenna held up her pinky. "You gotta pinky swear mister." Jace locked his pinky with her's and pulled away.

"Alrighty, one more question. Are you gonna help train me with Becca and Brady and Lyle?"

Shaking his head, Jace said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Train you for what?"

"Bein' a Shadowhunter, 'course! I'm gonna be the best Shadowhunter in the whole world." She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling. Jace opened his mouth to say something, but noticed the talking in the kitchen had ceased. Kenna noticed too, because she got off the chair and walked forward, throwing her pencil and pad of paper on the ground.

"Momma? Are we going somewhere?" She called, peering into the kitchen. "Uh-oh," she murmured, and Jace came up behind her, looking in the kitchen. Clary stood, hunched over the sink, phone in hand. When she glanced at Kenna and Jace, her eyes were narrowed.

"Fuck," she muttered into the receiver, "Hold on, Mckenna's here," she pulled the phone away from her, "Kenna, I need you to go get a bag, alright? Miss Michelle is going to watch you at the Institute. Momma needs to go out."

Jace watched the little girl walk away, her hands shaking. She glanced back at Jace, her eyes wide, and then walked into the bedroom.

Clary said a few more things into the phone, and then hung up. She stood there for a second, looking into the sink. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at Jace. "Where are you staying?" She asked quickly, moving past him and going to another bedroom next to Kenna's. She pushed the door open and went to pull off her top. She stopped half-way through raising her top and looked at Jace, "Turn around."

He did so, and said, "I don't know yet. I wasn't sure if this was your place so I never checked in at the Institute."

Clary made a frustrated noise and Jace turned around just as she pulled on her pants. He caught a flash of green and saw her blush.

"Well we've got to go there. Someone was just found downtown. We've got to check things out. You can stay there I guess and figure out what you're going to do after that."

"Do they want help?" He asked. Clary paused for a second, then began pulling her hair up and wrapping a band around it. "No. We don't need any help."

Jace walked into her room and stood behind her. She looked at him in the mirror, and he pulled down her shirt, where it had risen when she lifted her arms to tie her hair back. They locked eyes for a few seconds, before Kenna came into the room, throwing her Power Rangers backpack onto Clary's bed and crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna go momma."

"I know baby," Clary replied, moving past Jace and getting to her knees in front of the little girl. She fixed Kenna's sweater and hugged her. "I know you hate staying there, but something happened and mommy doesn't have anyone who can watch you-"

"I can," Jace offered. Clary shot him a look that clearly said _shut the fuck up_ but Kenna smiled and nodded, "Yeah momma! Mister uh… Mister can help!"

"_Jace_ is not helping with anything."

"Momma, _please."_

Clary felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jace, "I'll stay, if you want. I don't mind."

Something inside her cracked and she nodded her head. Kenna grinned and raced forward, wrapping her thin arms around Jace's legs and running back to her room, dragging her backpack behind her.

"Be… Be careful with her Jace. Please. She's all I have." Clary murmured, not meeting his eye.

"I will Clary, you know I will."

"Are you sure you're allowed to watch this?" Jace asked, shooting a glance in the little girl's direction. She took another handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. "No," she muttered with her mouth full, "It's momma's _boyfriend's_."

Jace froze with his hand in the popcorn bowl. _Boyfriend?_

"Your mom has a boyfriend?" He asked casually, thanking Raziel his voice didn't crack because he sure as hell felt like he was about to crack.

"Yup," she said, not taking her eyes off the TV. Her tiny legs were across his lap clad in Winnie the Pooh. She shovelled another handful of popcorn in her mouth and said, "His name is Brady and I don't like him much. But momma says he's _nice_ so I gots ta be nice too."

Jace glanced at her and flicked her legs, "He's mean to you?"

Shaking her head, Kenna lifted her foot and let it drop back in his lap. He pretended like it hurt, but it didn't. "He's not mean. But his momma is Michelle, and she's not very nice to me. She don't like me and he don't either but he pretends to, 'cause of momma."

That was strange; he didn't think Clary would date someone that her family didn't approve of. Of course, she'd dated him even though her mother thought him a monster but this was her _daughter_, surely Clary would listen to her?

Kenna yawned and snuggled back against the pillows. "Mister Jace?"

"Hmm?" He asked, not really paying attention. "Don't let me fall asleep, 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

Clary shoved her front door open with her left shoulder and stumbled through. She tripped a bit over Kenna's shoes, but regained her balance. Brady came up behind her and cupped her elbow, bringing her arm up over his shoulder. She bit her tongue as the movement jostled her other shoulder. She'd fallen on her shoulder out a window about a story above ground, and didn't have time to use an _iratze._

She and Brady rounded the corner, and Brady came to a halt when he saw Jace, on the couch. Kenna's legs rested on his, and his head hung to the side, mouth open. Kenna used his jacket as a blanket, and the movie was back to the menu.

Clary could feel Brady's gaze on her. He knew who Jace was and he was jealous.

They walked over to the couch, and Brady let her drop down on Jace. He awoke with a yelp, his arms twisting around Clary expertly and holding her against him. When he realised it was Clary, he let go. Kenna awoke next when the light came on. She made a strangled noise and sat upright, rubbing her eyes.

"Momma?" She asked, her eyes landing on Clary, who was still sitting on Jace, holding her right shoulder and glaring at Brady.

"Baby, Brady's going to take you to bed, okay?"

Kenna looked at Brady, then at Jace. Clary felt Jace's hands rise up her sides and lift her up gently. She stood shakily and stared at Jace, confused.

"I'll take Kenna to her room Clary." He said quietly, his eyes on Kenna. Brady moved to say something, but Clary's glare shut him up.

"Actually, Jace, can you uh… Can you put her in my room? Just stay there with her 'til she falls asleep?"

Jace nodded and lifted Kenna up. The little girl wrapped her legs around him and held tightly. Clary watched the two of them go into Clary's room and shut the door.

She whipped around, grimacing slightly and said to Brady, "What the hell is your problem Brady? Jesus, that really fucking hurt!"

Brady sneered at her and hissed, "What's _he_ doing here Clary? I thought you said you were over him? Honestly, I'm not going to share you with your ex-boyfriend! Does he…" he lowered his voice and said, "Does he know about Mckenna?"

Clary shook her head and held out her stele for Brady to draw the _iratze_. "No, he doesn't so _please_ do not say _anything."_

Brady stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Brady stared at Jace, his eyes accusing.

Clary glared at Jace. "You let her watch that? Have you _ever_ been around children before?"

Jace smirked at Clary and nodded, "Ton's of times. Remember when you made me help you volunteer at the children's wing of the hospital? That was fun."

Clary narrowed her eyes and pointed at Jace, "That's not funny Jace. You let my kid watch-"

"It was a _movie!" _Jace cried, throwing his arms up. "Friday the 13th is an amazing movie."

Clary shot an accusing glance to Kenna, who stood with an innocent look on her face. "I told him no momma."

"You ratted me out!" Jace whispered harshly, pointing a finger at Kenna. She merely grinned and nodded. "Momma won't let you babysit if she thinks I can make you do whatever I want, silly."

Jace stared at the little girl and said, "What makes you think I'll do whatever you want?"

Grinning, Kenna answered, "I gots me a smile that will light up this whole entire room!"

Over the next few days, Jace had become Clary's go to babysitter and he didn't mind and neither did Kenna.

Things had been going okay. Jace and Clary would exchange a few snarky remarks, but eventually got over it.

The guy was a douche bag but hey, when your only boyfriends were a vampire and a sexy Shadowhunter, she must _have_ to lower her standards. Kenna seemed to like Brady whenever he was around, but Jace always got the gossip when he left. One day while Kenna and Jace were having a tea party Kenna had a friend over.

"Mista Jace," she said, mimicking a British accent horribly. Jace smirked at her and replied, "Miss Kenna?"

He had fun with the kid. She was always thinking up new games, like detective or ballet princess (not a fun day) and they were even mermaids once (though Jace refused to wear one of Clary's shiny dresses on his legs like Kenna did). This time, obviously, they were tea-drinking ladies, (whatever).

Mary-Anne smiled at Jace and batted her eyelashes. She was a chubby brunette and she wore the tightest clothes, (well on her, they were loose on Kenna) that she could find in Kenna's wardrobe. Jace got to wear his own clothes.

Kenna lifted the hem of her dress and sat down. She then, grabbed the tea pot and pretended to pour water in his cup. "Mista Jace," she said again, her eyes narrowing, "Why do ya think momma's gettin married to Mista Brady?"

Jace went to answer, then he realised what she said.

"Your mom is… She's _what?"_

Mary-Anne pretend-sipped her tea and said, "Obviously, her mommy's going to marry Brady. They been gettin' married for a long, long time now."

Jace looked at Kenna. Clary was getting married? To _that_ loser! Obviously she could see through him… Couldn't she?

Kenna opened her mouth to say something but the bedroom door opened and Clary stood there, eyeing the three people in front of her.

"Mary-Anne, your mother's here."

Nodding, Mary-Anne stood. She moved to take off the shirt and skirt she'd borrowed from Kenna, but Clary shot forward and pulled the shirt down, "You can keep 'em honey."

Mary-Anne grinned at Clary and turned to hug Kenna, who was staring incredulously at Clary. Mary-Anne wrapped her arms around Kenna and Jace could see the little girl mouthing words to her mother in outrage. Stifling a laugh, Jace stood and walked out of the room, brushing Clary's hip his own as he moved past her. Clary froze slightly, and her eyes slid to meet his. When she saw him looking at her, she turned away sharply, her cheeks heating.

He moved past her, into the living room, and saw Mary-Anne's mother. She looked nothing like her daughter. Short, wispy blonde hair was sticking out around her head in what she probably assumes is sexy, or nice, but Jace thinks looks like shit.

She grins at Jace and holds out her hand, and Jace takes it, shaking it lightly. She eyes him slightly, and says, "You must be Mckenna's father. You two have the same hair."

Jace pulled his hand away quickly and said, "She's not my daughter. Her dad died."

Mary-Anne's mother stared at him for a second, and then nodded. Mary-Anne came out then, and pulled on her shoes.

"'Kay mommy, we can go!" She said cheerily. She waved at Jace, and he waved back.

Once he heard the door close, he turned around to look at Clary and Kenna. Kenna had changed and was now in jeans and a t-shirt. Clary was braiding her hair back on the couch. She looked up at Jace, and furrowed her brow.

"What is it Jace?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his eyes accusing. He looked quickly at Kenna and noticed the little girl eyeing him. Some pieces of blonde hair fell around her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Tell you _what?"_ She asked, tying the ponytail around the bottom of the braid. Jace stared at the two girls in front of him. They looked so happy together. Now that he thought about it… She really did look like him, didn't she? The blonde hair and the attitude. Although he doesn't think you can get attitude in your genes, but whatever. But they were so happy… He couldn't ruin that.

"You're uh… You're getting married, huh?" He said, running a hand through his hair. Clary stood up off the couch and said to Kenna, "Baby, go clean your room please. Jace and I need to have a talk."

Kenna opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. "Okay momma. If you need me ta beat someone up, I'll do it!"

Clary tried smiling at her, but couldn't bring herself to.

Once Kenna's door closed, Clary walked to the kitchen, Jace hot on her heels. "She told you, huh?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me? Why do you _really think_ I came here?" He asked angrily, shutting the kitchen door. Her hands shook, and she looked out the window, then back at him. "Because it's none of your goddamn business. _That's why_," she hissed, her eyes flashing. "You can't come back here and assume that I've been pining over you for the last seven years because I haven't. I've been raising my daughter and so _what_ if I'm getting married! It's not your business. Nobody asked you to stay here Jace. You just assumed you _could."_

Shaking his head, Jace slammed his fist down on the table. "Don't pull that shit with _me,_ Clary. I know you didn't ask me to stay here, but if you didn't want me to, you would have kicked me out days ago, when I first came to your door. I know you've been raising your daughter these past years, and I know that you're allowed to be happy but _fuck_ Clary! Did you ever ask Kenna what she thought of Brady? Because she _doesn't_ like him or his mother. She'd told me that much!" His voice rose with each word, and he noticed Clary was getting angrier too. "I wasn't sure what I'd find when I got here. But now I see. You're angry, you're hurt, and you're _pissed off _that I'm here! You don't want me here, you never did, and I _get that!_ But if you're _so angry_ then make me leave. Or better yet? Show me how much you hate my guts. Yell, scream, please it'll be better then… Then _this!"_

He was full on yelling now, his voice echoing around the small kitchen. Clary stood frozen a few feet away. Tears welled in her eyes and she shot forward, her fists pounding against his chest.

"I _hate you!_ If you want me to yell and scream, then get the _fuck_ out of my house Jace!" She yelled, her eyes red, "You can't come back here and assume I would drop everything and come running back into your arms! That's not how things work. Maybe in your fucked up little fantasies it is, but not here. Not now Jace."

Shaking his head, Jace moved forward, his arms coming up. Clary backed up, her back hitting the counter. "Just go. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Clary-"

"_GO!"_ she yelled, her voice breaking. Jace stepped back and watched as she sunk to the ground, her sobs loud in the room. "Clary…" he murmured. She looked up at him and shook her head, "Just go… Please just leave." Her sobbing started again, and Jace left the room, throwing the door open.

Kenna backed away from the door and clenched her fists. "No." She said her voice loud and broken. Tears flowed from her eyes, but she was angry, not sad. "No, you're not allowed to leave! I won't _let you!"_

Jace walked past her, his heart pounding in his chest. He nearly broke down himself when Kenna ran forward, smacking her small fists against his side. She pulled against his shirt, her cries loud and wet.

"No, no, _no_ please don't leave! I'm sorry," she cried, pulling on his shirt.

He reached down and grabbed his bag, ignoring the pang in his chest when Kenna's cries got louder and more defined.

He opened the door, and he left.

"Thank god he's gone." Brady said quietly from the doorway. Clary looked up, startled, and nearly choked. Brady stood there in his black Shadowhunting gear. Kenna had stopped crying, she noticed, and something in her felt off.

Getting to her feet shakily, she moved forward towards Brady. He held out his arms, and she moved into them, circling her own around his waist.

That's when she saw them.

Behind Brady were Michelle and six other men Clary had never met before. In one of the men's arms, was Kenna. He had his meaty hand wrapped around her mouth and she kicked around, but he wouldn't budge.

Pushing away from Brady, Clary stumbled back, her hand going to her waist. She realised then that she'd removed the knife she always had with her and blood rushed in her ears.

"Now, now baby," he purred, moving forward and grabbing her arms faster then she could see. His voice was in her ear, and she scowled, "You even _dare_ to touch us, and we'll kill you."

"Then do it," she hissed, her teeth clenched.

"You know what?" His mother called, a knife appearing in her hand. "I think maybe killing her isn't enough. All we'd have is the kid and I doubt he'd come back for her."

"What are you _talking about?" _Clary growled, struggling to get away from Brady. Michelle looked past her, and Clary felt Brady nod behind her.

The man holding Kenna held still while two other men came around in front of her. All Clary could see was black as the men crowded around her daughter. She opened her mouth to scream but Brady whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's so easy to just," he held Clary's knife against her throat, "Slip."

The hilt came up, and the last thing Clary saw was blooding pooling in front of the men.

He was in London, Ontario when he felt it.

His phone vibrated against his side, and he cursed, fishing it out of his pocket. The rain had begun falling harder since he'd left and the highway was cruising with cops.

"What is it?" He said into the phone angrily. His fist tightened on the steering wheel when Isabelle's voice sounded in his ear. "You need to go back."

"And _what_ would I do then? Woo her? I've tried that. I played nice with Kenna, nothing worked. So shut up and let me drive home in peace. It's illegal to speak on the phone will driving Isabelle, if you didn't know."

"No, no Jace something's _wrong."_

Sighing angrily, Jace said, "Isn't there always-"

"Jace meet us at Clary's okay? We're on our way. It's bad; it's really, really bad." She hung up and Jace pulled the phone away, staring at it. Cars behind him beeped loudly and Jace realised he'd stopped driving.

Stepping on the pedal, Jace did a U-turn.

The door was locked when he came to it, and he threw his shoulder against it over and over again. Finally, after the fifteenth try, it fell open. His feet brought him forward automatically, and he noticed with disgust and panic that he'd stepped in something.

Something red. Blood.

Pulling a knife out of his waistband, Jace crept forward, wincing at the sound of his shoes in the blood. Back against the wall, he looked around the corner.

Nothing.

Letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, Jace stood up straight and walked forward, his shoes slipping in the fresh blood.

Clary's room was empty, the door wide open, and Jace looked into Kenna's room, seeing nothing but stuffed animals.

He looked around the living room where most of the blood was. There was a big puddle in the middle of the room, and some on the kitchen floor, but other than that, there was nothing.

He moved carefully to inspect the puddle of blood. It was large and the blood looked like it was fresh.

There was a loud cough, and he looked up abruptly, his hand tightening on the blade. He noticed then, that water was running.

Running forward, he pushed the bathroom door open wide and flicked on the light. There, holding a cloth to her neck was Mckenna. She backed up against the wall and growled at him, but when she realised who it was; she sunk to the ground, choked sobs coming from her throat.

Jace fell to his knees and stared at he little girl. Her shoulder was bleeding and from what Jace could see, her throat had been cut. She had a purple bruise that was blooming on her cheek, and her tiny hands shook as they held the cloth against her neck. Clary's cell phone was next to her, dead.

She crawled forward and wrapped a blood-soaked arm around Jace's neck. Her sobs sounded louder now that she was with him, and he pulled away. Protesting, her cries got louder and he whispered, "No, no sweetie. I'm here; we've got to fix you up, alright?"

Nodding, she wiped at her face leaving a smear of blood on her cheek. Jace stood and rummaged through the closet, looking for clean towels. Then, he turned on the water.

"Alright, Kenna, listen to me, can you do that?" He asked, grabbing her chin lightly and making her look at him, Hiccupping, Kenna nodded.

Jace smiled at her slightly and pulled away the wet towel from her neck. He'd been right, they tried slitting her throat.

"Okay," he murmured, throwing the cloth in the empty bathtub. "I need to take off your shirt so I can see your shoulder. Just put this towel around your chest. I'll turn around, okay?"

Nodding, Kenna moved to take her shirt off. Jace noticed the problem early though and swore. "Wait, I'll cut it off so it doesn't hurt, alright?"

Kenna nodded and hiccupped again.

Using his knife, Jace cut the shirt off her shoulder and quickly drew up a towel, covering her chest. "There we go. That wasn't so bad, huh?"

Kenna shook her head. Jace then took out his stele and held out his arm, "Squeeze my arm if it hurts too much, okay?" Nodding, Kenna grabbed his hand, holding up the towel with her other hand.

He drew an _iratze_ on her shoulder, above her heart, and then drew one on her neck. She squeezed his arm slightly, but was otherwise fine.

Once he put his stele away, Kenna lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. Already he noticed that her shoulder was healing, leaving only a large scab. It would still be sore, but she'd live.

Kissing her head, he pulled her tight against him. "You need to tell her what happened," he whispered, leaning back against the wall. Kenna snuggled against his chest and sighed, "They took my momma."

Jace stood up and walked around the mess in the bathroom and living room and put her down on her bed. "You get changed, and then tell me what happened, alright?"

Smiling slightly, Kenna nodded. She grabbed Jace's hand and hugged him, "Thanks Jace."

"What do you _want?"_ Clary yelled, struggling against the restraints. Her wrists were raw from pulling against the cuffs that kept her securely to the chair. She tried not to look at the two men (their names were Connor and Samuel) lying dead in the corner. She tried to keep it together, but her daughter is probably _dead_ and they've got her locked up _here._

"Clary, Clary, _Clary," _Brady purrs, using his finger to lift her chin up. She tried to move her head, but his hand closed around her chin and pulled it roughly to look him in the eye. "I know all about you angel kids. You and Jace Lightwood, you're monster's-_freaks._ All I had to do was kill that little _abomination_ that you two idiots created, and voila! I've got myself _two_ Angel freaks coming to _me._"

Clary stared at him and shook her head. "Will you say that again? Maybe dumb it down a bit?"

Michelle sneered at her from the corner of the room, "Don't answer her. She's just trying to be smart. All you need to know is that when Jace comes to rescue the damsel in distress, we'll slaughter both of you. And _then_ we'll bring in a werewolf or some other monstrosity and blame it on _that._ Does that sound good enough for you princess?"

Clary spat at the older woman, and Brady's hand came down, smacking Clary across the face. She spat blood onto the ground and groaned.

"I forgot to apologize," Brady grinned, "I guess we won't be getting married now, huh?"

Clary narrowed her eyes, "You can take the ring and shove it up your ass! What have we ever done to you bastards? Why hurt Kenna?"

Brady grinned at her and pulled a chair over to sit in front of her. "She sensed something about me. It's probably yours and Jace's angelic abilities y'know, growing inside her. She can sense evil. I'm surprised Jace didn't realise she was your daughter since they're practically identical."

"You bastard," Clary hissed, spitting on him again. This time, when his hand came down, Clary did not wake.

Jace couldn't just leave Kenna by herself, and he obviously couldn't bring her along to find Clary. She'd explained enough, and he _really_ needed to find Clary.

The little girl had her arms wrapped protectively around Jace's waist, her face pressed against his stomach. Little snores made his stomach tickle, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Kenna moved a bit and mumbled something, but it was jumbled up, so he couldn't catch it.

His phone vibrated next to him, and he checked the caller ID. UNKNOWN flashed across it, and Jace sighed angrily, assuming it was Simon. Pressing the talk button he held the phone to his ear and moved a bit, twisting away from Kenna so she wouldn't be bothered by his talking.

"Where are you guys? Seriously! I've got Kenna here and she's sleeping and I can't _go anywhere-"_

"Hello, Jace." A voice said calmly into the phone. Jace felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His grip tightened on the phone, "Brady."

"Look's like we've got a smart guy here, don't we? Well, buddy, see your friends decided to come to the Institute first. Bad idea, seeing as we have Clary here and she's…" he chuckled and said quietly, "Well she's not doing so hot. Neither, actually, is the warlock. Do you know how _fun_ torturing a _warlock _is? Tons, so, why don't you mosey on down here, and we'll call it a draw. You're friends and daughter can go in exchange for you and Clary."

_I knew it,_ he thought, looking at Kenna. Her blonde hair matched clung to her face where he'd missed some of the blood, and her small arms tightened around him. She mumbled more. Obviously this was a trap. He could _feel it_ but… Well he couldn't just let everyone die so he and his… _His daughter, _could get away, could he?

"I'll be there in an hour."

Kenna sat next to him, the seat belt as tight as possible. She glared at him and said, "Do I _have _to wear these?"

Jace glanced down at her. She was wearing her winter jacket, a puffy purple coat that had Minnie Mouse on the back, and Clary's blue winter coat over top. She _looked_ secure.

"Yes," he said, turning the music down and stopping at a red light. "Unless you want to die in a car accident."

"You can't _drive?"_ She rolled her eyes and smiled, but she was scared. He could tell the way her hands shook. Reaching over, Jace took her hand and squeezed it. "Now, when we get there, you hide in the car, in the backseat and if _anyone_ comes, you run. If they grab you, you know what to do, right?"

She nodded glumly and let go of his hand, "Will momma be okay? Mister Brady won't hurt her, right?"

_Wrong._ He thought, but he said, "No, I won't let him, alright kiddo?"

She nodded.

He noticed the Institute instantly. The huge building was a burned down Cathedral just outside Toronto, but he could see the massive building from a mile away. Kenna stared up at it too, her eyes narrowing.

"What are _those?"_ She asked, pointing to a mass of darkness near the doors. Jace had assumed it was shadows, but now that he looked, he saw the outline of two men. They stepped forward when Jace and Kenna rolled up. He realised then, that Kenna wouldn't be able to hide. They'd check the car as soon as he went inside.

"Change of plans," he said quickly, watching the two men approach. Kenna sunk back against the seat and glanced at Jace. "They helped hurt me," she whispered, her hands shaking furiously in her lap. Jace's gaze went back to the men and rage filled him. They'd hurt a _little girl_ to get to him? They'd hurt _his_ little girl.

He undid her seatbelt quickly, and pulled her over to him. "Hold on tightly, okay? I won't let them touch you."

Nodding against his neck, Kenna wrapped her arms around Jace, holding on tightly.

"Evening boys!" Jace greeted, stepping out of the car. He'd changed before he'd left and his belt and boots were filled with as many weapons as possible.

The two men came over to him, and tried grabbing his arms. "You know what? I think maybe I'll walk myself in there. I don't need you two lovely… Guys… Holding my hand for me. That's what this little Angel is for," he grinned, motioning to Kenna. She tightened her arms around him and glared at the two men.

One of the men, the short fat one, looked at his pal. "What do you say John? Let him in there alone or tear his throat out?"

John looked at Jace and said, "I doubt Brady and Michelle would be please if we ripped his throat out, so why don't we… Rip the _kid's_ throat out?"

They lunged forward before Jace could move back and had their arms around Jace and Kenna quickly. Kenna was pulled from Jace's grip, her screams loud. He watched as she thrashed around, trying to land a quick _somewhere_ useful, but this guy must have been used to abducting kids.

Jace elbowed the man behind him in the jaw, and the man was discombobulated for enough time that Jace could turn and knee him in the face. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Turning around, eyes flashing murderously, Jace lunged.

"Stay here," Jace whispered, handing her his phone and a knife. She looked around her hiding spot and shook her head. "No, I wanna come with you. My momma is in there-"

"And you'll help her by staying here and not getting yourself killed, got it?" He whispered back harshly. She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Why can't I help? I'm a good fighter-"

"Yes, you're an _excellent_ fighter, but I need you to _stay out here_ because those people in there? They are _better _fighters and they won't hesitate to hurt you. So you are going to _stay here_ and if _anyone_ comes near you, _run._"

Kenna looked at him hard and threw her arms around him, "Please don't die."

"I'll try not to," he murmured, hugging her to him.

"Hello?" Kenna said into the phone quietly. It had scared her when it rang, and she hoped nobody could hear her. "Where's Jace?" The voice answered back angrily. It was a boy.

Kenna didn't find boys particularly _nice_ so she grumbled back as quietly as she could, "Who is _this?"_

"Alec Lightwood."

Nodding to herself, because that's what all good detectives do when they find out new information, Kenna replied, "Well I'm Mckenna Fray and I'm not _telling_ you where Jace is."

"Son of a bitch, he brought you!" Alec said, and voices grew louder in the background. Kenna pulled the phone away from her ear and poked her head out of her hiding spot. Nobody was around, from what she could see, thank the Angel.

"Yeah so?" she said her voice quiet in the dark room.

"Well we're waiting at your mom's house kid! You and your da-Jace are supposed to be here!"

Shaking her head, Kenna said, "No, Jace's friends are here and my momma, we came to find… Simon, I think."

"Fuck."

Gasping, Kenna said loudly, "That's a _bad word!"_

Not realising she'd yelled, Kenna continued telling Alec how awful his language was, interrupting him whenever he tried to speak. She didn't see Michelle creep up behind her but she did feel it when Michelle gripped her hair and pulled.

Jace moved forward slowly, seraph blade in hand. He could hear Brady from here. His loud and obnoxious voice was coming from the library. Or what Jace assumed was the library. Almost everything was the same about this Institute as the New York Institute.

The library door was slightly ajar and Jace peered through it. He couldn't see much, only Brady and Clary. Brady was pacing around her, his hands touching her shoulders, arms, chest and neck every once in awhile. She was awake, her face looking away from Brady in disgust. Moving forward silently, Jace pushed the door open more.

Clary looked at the door and opened her mouth to speak, but when she saw Jace, she froze. Brady followed her gaze but Jace had moved before he'd been spotted.

He hated this. He couldn't get close to Clary without being noticed and he had no idea where Brady's men and mother were. The only two he saw were lying on the floor covered in blood.

He also noticed that none of his friends or family was in there which meant that Brady had lied. _Perfect,_ he though, _just _fucking_ perfect._ He reached into his pocket for his phone, but realised he'd given it to Kenna.

"You might as well come out then. I know your there." Brady called. Jace didn't move.

"I have a _knife_ to Clary's pretty little neck, so unless you'd like to clean this bitch up, you'd better come in here.

Cursing silently, Jace pushed the door open, seraph blade in front of him. He paused a few feet away from Clary and Brady. True to his word, Brady held a knife to Clary's throat. His hand was in her hair, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. She looked at Jace and said, "Get out of here. Take Kenna, please Jace."

"No, I don't think he's going anywhere Clary, baby. So shut up, and let the men talk," Brady pressed the knife against her throat and Jace saw a trickle of blood run down the pale skin.

He stepped forward, but Brady pressed the blade harder and more blood spilled.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't move any closer. Now, let's talk, yeah?" He removed the knife from Clary's throat and shoved her head forward. Her gasps were the only thing he heard in the room. His hand, the one not holding the blade, was clenched tightly and he could feel his nails digging into his skin.

"What do you want Brady?" Jace hissed through clenched teeth. Brady grinned at him and walked forward, trailing the knife along Clary's arm. Jace saw that her shirt was ripped all over and she was bleeding quite a bit. She winced as the blade dug more into her arm.

"I want to kill you and Clary, actually. Mckenna, too, actually," he chuckled, like this was funny and Jace saw white.

He wanted to kill Mckenna and Clary? Why? What good would that do? He didn't say anything though and Brady continued.

"You see, there are quite a few of us in Idris who think that you two having extra Angel blood is more of a curse then a gift really. And why should _you two_ have it, when none of us have it? You shouldn't. So we've decided to get rid of the problem. You Angel kids will be killed and that boy with the demon blood will soon follow once we find him. Rumour is he's in Australia. Made himself a _home._" He shook his head in disgust. "You monsters need to be in _cages_ not living it up with a wife and kids."

Jace tried to think of a way to get them out of here without Clary or Kenna getting hurt but he couldn't figure it out. Unless of course his friends showed up anytime soon and that was highly unlikely.

"So what, you'd just kill us and be on your merry little way?" Jace sneered, inching forward slowly, "They'll know it was a Shadowhunter."

"Not if we have the body of a warlock _and _a werewolf. From what I hear, you've got reinforcements, correct? And we could always burn the building once we've left, claim you and Clary and Becca," he glanced at Clary, "Oh goodness, I forgot, you killed Becca."

Clary's head snapped towards him and she growled, "What? I didn't kill _anyone."_

"No…" he drawled, "You didn't. But she wouldn't get in on the plan with me, so I had to kill her."

"You _monster!"_ Clary yelled, pulling against her restraints. Brady's hand came down and a loud _smack_ echoed around the room. He turned his back to Jace and leaned over Clary, gripping her chin.

Jace saw red, he lunged forward, his blade coming down and nearly piercing Brady, but the man turned quickly, his own blade up and hitting Jace's.

Jace moved faster though, and he backed away, sending a kick to Brady's stomach. The other man doubled forward and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping.

"Jace-_Jace!"_

Tearing his gaze away from Brady, Jace looked at Clary. She was still struggling, and he realised that Brady had used a binding rune on Clary's legs and arms. He rushed forward, dropping to his knees and digging his stele from his pocket. Clary's eyes were on him.

"Where's Kenna?"

"Hiding."

"You _brought her here!" _Clary yelled, her eyes narrowing. "Michelle's lurking around here, for Christ's sake Jace!"

He purposefully pressed harder on her legs and arms when he broke the binding rune with an opening one.

Just as he finished her arms, he felt a hand grip his hair and pull. His head went back and he fell against the floor, clutching his head. Brady stood above him, his foot pressed against Jace's throat, knife raised just above Jace's face.

"Any last words?"

Jace wheezed and glared at Brady, his arms clutching at Brady's ankle. But the man was bigger then Jace by a lot, and he couldn't move him.

"Goodnight boy."

He raised the knife, and froze.

Jace blinked slowly as something wet dripped on his face. A second later, Brady fell over, completely still.

Gasping, Jace clutched his throat and looked at Brady. An arrow protruded from his stomach, and his furious gaze was on Jace. Someone fell to his side, and wrapped their arms around him tightly.

Movement next to him caused Jace to move his gaze past Brady and to the people standing at the entrance. Isabelle, whip brandished Alec, bow drawn, Magnus, Luke, Mayrse, Robert and Jocelyn stood at the door. They stared at Jace and Clary, and Jace noticed Kenna, her blonde hair soaked with blood on the right side, run forward.

He looked to his left and saw Clary run forward too, limping slightly. The two girls collided and fell to the floor, both sobbing in each others arms. Jace stood shakily, and made his way over to his family.

Isabelle and Alec rushed forward, their arms wrapping around their brother. He hugged them back, and asked, "Where's the Daylighter?"

"He can't come on holy ground," Mayrse answered, moving forward to hug her son. Jace hugged her back.

Jocelyn, Luke and Isabelle made their way towards Kenna and Clary, while Mayrse and Robert went to tell the Clave what happened.

Alec and Magnus turned to Jace, "So?" Alec asked his eyes on Clary. "What happened? Are you two back together?"

Jace shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "No. But we've got a lot to talk about."

Jace leaned back against the seat and tried not to look at Clary. She sat next to him, looking out her window. Kenna was asleep in the backseat, this time in a car seat and sweater shirt instead of two huge ski coats.

Her small snores were the only thing heard in the car. The silence between Clary and Jace was deafening, and you could probably cut the tension with a knife.

"So," he said, glancing at her. "Were you ever going to let me know that I knocked you up? Or were you just going to pretend you whored around and got pregnant from some random guy?"

Clary said nothing and clenched her jaw.

"That's cool. I mean, I'm her dad, and since you're going to be living in New York again, I guess I can help out if you need someone to watch her or whatever. Don't worry about telling her that I'm her dad though. It might just confuse her-"

"Shut up," Clary sighed, scratching her head, "Just shut up, okay? I know I should have told you. But you were so hell bent on going to Idris, and I know you really wanted to, so yeah… I did this all by myself, and honestly? I don't regret doing any of it. I'm stronger now."

Jace tightened his grip on the wheel and said, "But you shouldn't have had to do that alone."

"I wasn't alone, I had Becca, she was always there for me," Clary murmured, rubbing her hands against her jeans absently. Kenna snored louder in the back, and moved a bit.

"She's lucky," he murmured, looking at Clary, "She's got a great mom."

Clary blushed and said, "You know what she told me tonight?" She took a deep breath and glanced back at her daughter. He realised, at that moment, how much Clary would give up for her, and how much Clary loved Kenna. The way she looked at her… It's like her whole world revolved around the little girl.

"She said that she wouldn't be there without her daddy." Clary said quietly, eyes still on Kenna. "I used to think that… That doing the same thing my mother did to me, lying about who my father really was would help her, but… But I think she's known for a while about you."

Jace chuckled softly and said, "Well then she's smarter then me, because I didn't realise it until Mary-Anne's mom said something."

Clary reached over hesitantly and took his hand, "I want you to be in her life, Jace. I want her to have a dad, someone to look up to."

"Don't you get it, Clary?" Jace asked, looking at her. She stared at him, but said nothing. "She looks up to somebody already. She looks up to _you._ You've got no idea how _much_ she loves you, do you? You're her hero."

Clary sniffed and let go of his hand. "Thanks Jace."

"For what?" he asked, his eyes on Simon's van ahead of him.

"For keeping her safe and helping her. She'd be dead if it weren't for you and if I-if I'd survived that, and found out she were dead… I don't know what I'd do."

Jace said nothing, and Clary took his hand. "I want you to be in her life. Even if we aren't… Even if we aren't together." She squeezed his hand, but he pulled away.

"That's the thing," he sighed, running a hand over his face. "I want to _be with you_ Clary. I've wanted to be with you for the past seven years."

"It's not that easy," she cried. Jace glanced back and saw Kenna move, but she didn't wake. "What's not easy about it?" He argued.

"_Everything, _Jace! How can we just go back to how things were before? You _left_ remember? I sure do!"

"Yeah," Jace said angrily, "I remember. I do, really. But we can get over that! We can still be together-"

"Not like before, Jace."

"You're right," he murmured, glancing at her. "We can be better then that."

**after**

"Oh momma," Kenna murmured, running her hand over Clary's dress. "You look so pretty…" her green eyes widened as her mother turned around.

"You think?" She asked, smoothing the dress down.

Isabelle nodded and stepped forward, pulling the veil up over Clary's head. "Hell yeah, you look _amazing_ Clary. Jace will probably pass out."

Clary blushed and leaned down, "You think momma looks okay baby girl?" Clary asked, kissing Kenna's cheek. Kenna smiled and nodded eagerly. "You look really pretty momma."

Jocelyn put a hand on Kenna's shoulder and said, "Look at my baby," Jocelyn sniffled and wiped at her face, "You look so grown up and beautiful baby."

"Mom…" Clary whispered, her own eyes tearing up. Isabelle stepped forward and said, "Alright, no crying! It took me forever to do your make up, and if it runs, I'll be pissed!"

Kenna giggled and looked at her own dress. She was the flower girl, and she wore a knee-length purple dress. Her hair had been curled and pinned up.

She watched as Isabelle and Jocelyn left the room, leaving Clary and Kenna alone.

"You sure you're okay with this kiddo?" Clary asked, sitting down. Kenna nodded and hopped up on another chair, kicking her legs back and forth, looking at her sparkly black sandals. "Yeah momma, I'm sure. I love daddy."

Clary grinned at her and moved forward, smothering her daughter in kisses.

"Whoa, let's leave some for me!" a voice called. Clary glanced up and saw Jace. Jumping up, Kenna ran to her dad and pushed against his legs.

"Daddy you gotta _leave!_ You can't see momma! It's bad _luck!"_

Chuckling, Jace let Kenna push him out of the room. Once they were safely in the hallway, Kenna crossed her arms and stared at her dad.

"You are not spossta see momma. Not _yet."_

Jace smiled at his daughter and squatted down next to her. "Well, am I allowed to see _you?"_

Grinning, Kenna nodded, "Yeah, daddy, you are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Do I look nice?" She asked, pulling away and spinning around.

Jace nodded, and raised his hand to her hair, pulling out a few bobby pins. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders, and she smiled.

"Now _that_ is beautiful," he whispered, hugging her to him again.

"Come on Kenna, let's go!" Jace called, glancing at the time on the stove. "Grandma's going to kick your butt if you're late! _Extra_ push-ups!"

Kenna bounded down the stairs, her hair drawn up in a short ponytail. She had her training clothes on and her backpack over her shoulder.

"Moving out already? I don't think your mom is _that_ bad," Jace teased, and he grinned as Clary's voice said from the living room, "I'm not bad! It's my hormones, you ass."

Kenna moved past her dad and ran to her mom, kissing Clary's cheek. "I'm sleeping at Auntie Isabelle's tonight. We're having a girl's night." Kenna explained, pulling away from her mom.

Jace nodded and said, "Well good luck with that then. Bye Clary, I'll be back in a bit. Do you need anything?"

Clary pushed herself up from the couch and put a hand to her stomach, which was pretty big for only her third month. "How about some _ice cream?_"

"What kind?"

"Pumpkin."

"Cookie dough? Alright, whatever you say babe."

Kenna laughed and waved at her mom, "Bye momma!"

"Bye baby," Clary said, smiling at Jace and Kenna. "Love you guys."

"Love you too," they replied automatically, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**a/n: please review guys!**


End file.
